Eragon
Eragon Bromsson (a.k.a. Eragon Shadeslayer, Argetlam, Shur'Tugal, and so on) is a character from the Inheritance fantasy novel series by Christopher Paolini. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aragorn vs. Eragon * Jon Snow vs. Eragon * Eragon vs Link (Abandoned) * Team Battle: Eragon and Co. vs. Amos and Co. (Completed) Battles Royale * Aragorn vs. Jon Snow vs. Eragon Possible Opponents *Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Previously thought to be born in the town of Carvahall, Eragon is in fact the son of one of the last dragon riders, Brom, and a woman named Selena. He was raised as a simple farmer by his adoptive father Garrow, and lived a rather quiet life until he discovered a small blue stone. The stone was a dragon egg, and upon meeting him, hatched a few weeks later. With the tiny creature as an ally, Eragon would raise it and help its growth. This action, unfortunately, called several new enemies to hunt and kill him, later resulting in Garrow's death and the entire destruction of his home. Taken away by Brom for a quest on vengeance, Eragon named his fully grown dragon Sapphira and set forth. Eragon traveled through the land of Alagaesia, learning magic, swordsmanship and the arts of the Dragon Riders along the way. He had assistance in his quest from several groups and allies, including Murtagh, his half brother, the elven princess Arya, his adoptive cousin Roran Stronghammer, the dwarven king Orik, and several others. Eragon would find his way to the halls of the Dwarven people, working alongside them and later saving them and the Varden from an attack by the mad emperor and dragon rider Galbatorix. Realizing he needed more training, Eragon set out for the land of the elves to master his skills and learn how to kill Galbatorix and end the conflict he was causing in the world. During this time, Eragon ended up participating in a ceremony that turned him half elvish, granting him increased speed, strength, skill and perception, as well as more control over his abilities in general. He even found a fallen meteorite underneath an ancient tree and, convincing the sentient piece of nature to grant assistance, used the interstellar rock and metal to create his own sword, named Brisingr. He would later work alongside all of his companions to fight, and kill, Galbatorix. With the mad king dead, Eragon and Sapphira lived out a life of general peace and content... Death Battle Info: Abilities: Enhanced Physical Stats- During the Blood-Oath Celebration, Eragon's body was altered to make him surpass human limits. * Super Strength: Eragon is strong enough to punch through plated armor and swing his sword with enough force to cause shockwaves to shake multiple trees free of their needles just as a byproduct of his fighting. * Super Speed: Eragon's speed is faster than a normal human can keep up with- with such fine reactions as to watch a hummingbird's wings moving. Eragon himself has managed to cut down multiple humans so quickly that the first will not hit the ground before he has slain them all. * Super Durability: While not equal to his strength, Eragon has become somewhat harder to injure than a normal human- though he mostly depends on his armor and wards. Magic- As a Rider, Eragon can use his own energy to power magical spells- they can be sorted into several categories. (Note 1: Eragon's energy reserves are something of a mystery, as of the 2nd book or so his own limits are seldom mentioned- and after the Blood-Oath change his personal limits are never remarked upon at all as he regularly 'charges' his gems and draws strength from them.) (Note 2: Eragon does not require to speak the words aloud to achieve the effect, although it is far easier to do so.) * Offensive: Even when he was starting out Eragon could accelerate rocks with enough energy to kill a deer or rabbit. Later on he has learned superior techniques- like snapping bones with a word or throwing balls of fire. * Defense: Eragon typically has several wards about his person that protect him from enemy attacks at the cost of his own energy. When entering combat he will increase the number and strength of the wards. These wards have stopped multiple arrows from striking him and have even blocked shards of catapult fire at one point. * Utility: Eragon has been known to use spells to increase his hearing, sight, and even fly for a short period of time. He can also severely debilitate his enemies by preventing light from reaching their eyes or restraining them. * Healing: Eragon has demonstrated knowledge of healing magic, allowing him to heal bones and flesh when damaged. * Death: Known as the Words of Death- Eragon can slay an unshielded enemy with several words and very little energy on his part- though the exact mechanics are unknown. It is suspected it targets vital blood vessels of an opponent. Mental Powers- Somewhat separate from his magic, Eragon can use him mind to achieve several effects, often simultaneously. * Mind Assault/Control: Eragon can mentally attack his opponent while simultaneously attacking with magic and blade. Should Eragon succeed in breaking their defenses he can take control of his foe's body. * Perception: Eragon can allow his mind to spread around a fair distance, allowing him to detect lives and thoughts around him- at one point detecting a pair of humans were about to kill one another despite being nowhere near the two. * Energy Drain: Eragon can draw power from life around him, powering spells with the life energy of others rather than his own. He is however resistant to the idea- though he will move past it if the need is dire. Equipment: * Brisinger: A blue sword that is enchanted to never dull or break. Already capable of cutting cleanly through armored soldiers- when Eragon speaks its name the sword will burst into flames- allowing him to cut through a castle portcullis, the enchantments upon it, and a solid wooden door with no issue. * Dwarven Armor: Sturdy dwarven armor that can deflect swords and survive blows from Urgals and Kull, massive creatures that stand head and shoulders above a human. * Eldunari: Eragon possesses multiple Eldunari, granting him massive reserves of magic energy and knowledge. While the exact number varies, he has been know to carry at least one (Glaedr) with him at almost all times after receiving it. * Eragon has also been known to have a bow and arrow, of which he is depicted as being an expert shot plus being able to channel magic into the arrows. Saphira To be continued... Feats: * Killed the mad king, Galbatorix, by making him commit suicide through an Empathy spell. * Hunted in the dangerous Spine alone almost daily, whereas most people in the area would die within hours from the dangers within. * Has fought, and killed, several powerful wizards and ancient opponents, including single-handedly killing a Shade. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Eragon characters